Unfortunate Happenings
by Bonanaman
Summary: Confused about his feelings, Dennis tries to find a solution. This may or may not become his most unfortunate year alive. (This fan-fiction is set nine years after Hotel Transylvania 2, so spoilers are unavoidable) Dennis X Winnie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke early and laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. As I got up I realized what day it was. It was my birthday. I did a little dance and put on some clothes. I walked out of my room and ran down the stairs of the hotel. No one was even awake. This meant I could have a little fun without being yelled at. I did a few spins, turned into a bat, and flew around the lobby several times. I eventually got tired of this so I landed and returned to my original shape. I then proceeded to levitate objects and spin them around in the air. Eventually everything in the lobby was up in the air. I was so enthralled that I didn't notice a shadowy shape come up behind me.

"My Zing" she shouted as she lunged at me and knocked me down. After years of this happening, it never failed to surprise me. Unfortunately, I broke my concentration and everything began to fall down. "Winnie!" I shrieked. She didn't look surprised and merely picked me up and away from the falling objects. The noises were horrifyingly loud. I cringed, while Winnie began laughing. "Good job with levitating all of that" she said trying to control her giggling. I looked around worried. "Winnie you have to help me fix all of this before-" I said hurriedly before I was interrupted. I turned around and saw my grandfather standing in his pink pajamas looking extremely irritated. "Before vat?" My grandfather inquired in an unimpressed voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have it all fall, I was just practicing." I replied quickly. My grandfather's face softened. "Oh all right, just be careful not to destroy absolutely everything." He said in a kinder tone. He snapped his fingers and everything flew around to its proper place. My grandfather walked back upstairs to his bedroom. I sighed and sat down in a chair opposite Winnie.

"So how is being fifteen so far?" asked Winnie in an inquisitive voice. I looked at her and managed to produce a laugh. "Oh you know, fantastic." I said sarcastically. She laughed. A little too much. She got up and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you and your strawberry-locks later!" she said before trotting away, presumably back to her room. After she left I sat alone pondering things. I'd realized that I'd started getting red-faced whenever Winnie was around me. I put that thought away, as it didn't serve any purpose. I eventually got up from my chair and paced. The supposedly banished thought kept creeping back into my mind like a spider moving towards a fly. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

Moving towards the door I realized what time it was. It was midday. I groaned and went to grab a hat, shades, and sunscreen (Unfortunately, being a combination of both vampire and ginger, the sun was death for me). After doing that, I proceeded to step outside into the glaring sunlight. I decided to head for the forest. On my way, the hands of many zombies emerged from the ground. I had to step around them to continue on my path.

When I finally reached the forest, I walked into it a little ways before laying down in some grass. I thought over my feelings and decided that it was really nothing. I had finally calmed down, but then I heard whispering. Familiar voices conversing in low tones. My name was being said... I slowly sat up and began moving in the direction of the whispering. When I was right next to the spot where the voices were emanating, I looked out from behind my hiding place. What I saw confused me immensely.

It was my grandfather and Winnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly drew my head back behind my hiding place. What were they doing here? Perhaps it had something to do with my birthday. Yeah, that's probably what it was. I slowly stuck my head back out, making sure to hold my hair down so it wouldn't attract their attention.

It was difficult to tell what they were saying. I listened very closely and was only able to discern a word here and there. I decided that nothing that important was going on and was about to sneak away, but then I heard it. That word.

 _Like._

The word was uttered by Winnie. I looked closely at her and I noticed that her cheeks were glowing pink through her fur. I gave a small hiccup in surprise. Out of fear of being caught, I quickly hid behind the tree and waited for their confusion to abate. When I finally decided to look out at them again, they were gone. I got out from behind the tree, changed into a bat, and flew to the castle. I flew in through an open window to the kitchen. When I landed, I changed back into my regular form and made a dash for the lobby. In doing so I knocked a platter out of a gargoyle's hands and slipped on its contents. I tumbled into the lobby, covered in goop.

Fortunately someone was there to catch me. Unfortunately it was my grandfather, accompanied by family and friends. "I see you have had had a busy day" my grandfather said, chuckling. I gave a weak laugh and hiccuped. My grandfather looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Fortunately, my family moved in and began chatting. "Are you okay?" my mother asked in a worried tone. Before I could say anything she began checking my pulse and feeling my forehead. "I'm okay" I said, struggling to escape my mother's love. "Mavis, I'm sure he's fine" my father said, pulling her away from me and hugging her. "He's getting so old!" she sighed.

As I walked away from my parents towards another group of people, I saw my little brother wrestling with the multitude of brothers that Winnie had. Speaking of Winnie, where was she? As if answering my question, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was grinning.

"Oh hey Winnie, what's new?" I asked. She didn't reply, she simply handed me a book. "What's this?" I inquired. She looked at me as if it were painfully obvious. "It's part of your birthday present." I immediately felt guilty. "Oh, Thank you! I like it!" I said. Seeing as that wasn't enough, I moved forward and hugged her. We hugged for a minute before I began to let go, but clearly she wasn't ready to let go yet, as she had nestled deeper to me.

Eventually she released her grip and I saw that her face was tinged pink. Meanwhile, my face was red as blood and available for all to see. She looked at me with a shy smile and said, "Try to read that book before tonight." After she finished, she walked away, and I ran upstairs to look at the book.

Reaching my room, I threw the door open, jumped onto my bed, and stared at the book. It was an old copy of Hamlet.

What had she said? _It's a part of your birthday present._ I began to piece together everything I had observed so far.

I eventually realized that perhaps there was a message written in the book! That had to be it...

I opened the book and began reading. I looked over every page before I turned it, hoping to find some sort of clue.

And then on page seventy I found it. That fantastic addition in perfect handwritting. She had changed one of the most famous quotes from Hamlet, which was 'To be or not to be, that is the question', and made it into: ' _To dance with me or not, that is the question_ '. I stared at the writing for what seemed to be ages.

I was as elated as someone could get.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you everyone who has commented and followed this story, I apologize for being absent for a loooooonnnngggg time, but I promise that the next few chapters will be fairly long (much longer than this) I hope you all have stuck around. ENJOY*

Chapter 4

I began to 'get jiggy with it'. While I danced about happily, I didn't notice the small orange tuft of hair that was my brother sneaking into my room. As I spun around I spotted him and suddenly stopped. He looked at me for a few seconds and then jumped on me. While he was on my back, he began pounding on the top of my head as if it were a bongo.

I tried shaking him off with several different maneuvers, but alas, none of them did anything. Eventually his pounding ceased, and he hopped off my back. He kicked me in the shin and said "Shhhhhh! No one wants to hear you talk about your girlfriend." I stared at him. I wanted to feel shocked by what he said, but I was too exhausted to even care a little. He stuck his tongue out at me, turned and walked out of my room, making sure to slam the door loudly behind him. Without saying or thinking anything, I collapsed on my bed, aching and exhausted.

My last thought before I finally fell asleep was, "What will I wear when I dance with her?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks everyone, please enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 5

I woke up in a fairly good mood. I turned over and looked at the time to find that it was almost noon. It was definitely time for me to get up and start figuring out things for the night. I jumped up and ran over to my closet and began rummaging through it rabidly. I had to find something that would impress Winnie.

Several articles of clothing flew past my head. An old cloak like my Grandfathers, an ape suit, and finally a floral shirt. Then I found it, the most wonderful thing I thought I'd ever find. A blue cloak. I picked it up and set it on my bed. I stood and admired it, while I thought about dancing with Winnie. My heart swelled with excitement. I gave my cloak one last sweeping look before I left my room and headed down for something to eat.

I decided that walking down the stairs wasn't quick enough, so I morphed into a bat and flew downstairs. On my flight down, I spotted my mom and dad putting up decorations for my birthday.

I flew into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and began my flight back to my room. When I reached my doorway, I morphed back to myself. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with the absence of my cloak. I looked around frantically. Finally, stuck my head out of my doorway and spotted my brother and Winnie's multitude of brothers running off with my cloak. I gulped down the pie and began my pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6

(I know the last chapter wasn't as long as I promised it would be, I hope this makes up for it.)

Chapter 6

I began sprinting down the hall as fast as I could. I needed to get that cloak back from them. If they ruined it, I wouldn't be able to woo Winnie. I began to yell at them. "Hand it back you savages!" This didn't seem to pique their interest in handing it back at all. They simply laughed and ran even faster.

As they turned around a corner, someone walked in front of me. I realized that it was too late to avoid running into them. I slammed into them and tumbled over the person and fell flat on my back. The other person followed suit and fell on top of me. I realized, with a feeling of dread, that I knew who it was. I opened my eyes to see Winnie.

She poked me and giggled. "You really ought to watch where you're running, you nearly broke my back!" She grinned. I felt my face grow warm. "I-I-I'm sorry" I stuttered, trying not to make an even bigger fool of myself. "Oh sure" she said with a smirk.

She proceeded to pick herself up and offer me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. "So what're you doing chasing around my brothers?" she asked with an air of curiosity. "Well they took something from me and it probably doesn't help that my brother assisting them." I said, trying to look calm. She chuckled. "You'd better get going and get whatever they took back."

"Yeah I ought to." I said. However, I didn't move. I simply gazed into her eyes. She did the same as I did. I felt something. Almost like a static shock.

I broke my gaze and looked away. I waved goodbye and then turned away. I began my way around the corner, confused about what had just happened. I still, however, was determined to get my cloak back. At any cost...

Well except death, I wasn't an irrational person.


	7. Chapter 7

(I'm sorry I've been gone for ages guys, life grabbed my by the ankle, so I haven't been able to work on this.)

(I'm honestly really sorry, I hope you can forgive me.)

(Let us now begin our venture to the end of this lovely story.)

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOAK" I screamed as I rounded the corner. instead of any sort of response, I only heard giggling and the quick pounding of my brother and his minion's feet. I saw them round another corner and so I sprinted as quickly as my legs could carry me. As I rounded the corner, they attacked me. My brother and his hoodlums tackled me and tied my cloak around my face so that I couldn't see. After doing that, they pushed me down the stairs.

What should've taken a minute, felt like years. Every thump caused a new and ever growing feeling. Pain.

On my descent, I pondered what I was going to do about Winnie.

Should I *ow* be suave and *oww* ask her to dance with *owww* me? Maybe I could sweep *oww* her off her feet and *owwww* kiss her. Perhaps *oww* I could...

And then I finally hit me. Right smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

The floor.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was delayed, but I'm getting back in the hang of things. I've been working on getting a lot of another fanfic squared away so I can publish the majority of it at a regular pace. If you're reading this, I love you. Three chapters or less until the end of this story!

Everyone crowded around me after my uneventful landing.

I quickly jumped up and continued after my brother, pushing people out of my way.

After what seemed like ages of running, I finally caught up to my brother, and snagged my cloak from him. He gave me a dirty look and ran off with his minions in tow. I however, ran back to the hotel to get dressed.

After entering my room, I got cleaned up and put my cloak on. I gazed at myself in the mirror, making different faces, trying to see which one might appeal to Winnie. None of them looked like they would.

Abandoning my futile attempt at making faces, I went over to my bed and looked at the old book. I grinned. I was going to dance with someone I genuinely liked and cared about. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Now all I had to do was wait until it was time for my birthday dance. It'd be set up soon, someone would come get me so they could 'get the party started.'

Oh boy.


End file.
